Koyanagi Shoko
Koyanagi Shoko is the Chief of the Global Law Agency. Profile Notable Events of Criminal Case Death at First Sight As the player arrived in Tokyo, Harry told them that the Global Law Agency was honored to have them. He made it clear that the GLA answers to nothing but justice. After confirming that the player was ready to join the police force, Harry escorted the player to the headquarters, where Chief Shoko was waiting for them. Chief Shoko was delighted to have the player in the agency, saying that she was impressed with their success against The Rhean Cult. The chief introduced them to Vasin Kapur, who had to take a leave due to his cousin's marriage in India. It was then the player's other partner, Isabelle Evans, entered the room. After she was introduced to the player, Chief Shoko granted the two a leave from formal work that day, but instead asked them to know each other better. She suggested that Isabelle and the player roam around Tokyo. Later, the team found a newspaper stating Mukai Hinato's love affair with the victim. Mukai was infuriated at the press, saying that not only will this ruin her reputation, it will complicate matters for her in her love life. Later, the team reported this to the chief. Chief Koyanagi happened to a big fan of Mukai and she was a hardcore shipper of Tokai - Mukai with a K-pop star Tokko Il-Sung. Rumors also stated that Mukai - who was notorious for breaking up with her partner every month or so - has left her old partner, Hattori Nakamaro. The chief took the player to a Tokyo street, finding a tablet that showed a video fo Mukai getting cozy with Tokko. Mukai confirmed this to be true. The rest of the team was furious that the chief was using her rights as the head of the agency for following up with her fandoms, but the chief told the team that they had no criminals to catch right now, so protecting Mukai was necessary. Long List of Ex-Lovers The chief decided to celebrate the team's first big victory at the Great Wall. However, she got out of sight and was not seen again. The team investigated the scene and found a transmitter which caught Chief Shoko's voice on the way to Mongolia. From this, Sumiko deduced that the chief was taken to Mongolia. Flog a Dead Horse The GLA arrived in Mongolia to rescue Chief Shoko who was kidnapped back in Beijing. Sumiko traced the chief to a village. However, Vasin and the player found a famed equestrian Oyunbileg flogged to death. They also found the chief and had to treat her as a suspect as she was present on the crime scene. It was found that Kirill Glazkov was the one who kidnapped Chief Shoko on someone's orders. The team interrogated Kirill Glazkov and then told the chief about her abduction. She was found to be innocent of the murder of Oyunbileg, as Ogtbish was incarcerated as the killer Later, the team tried to negotiate a deal with Kirill: to help the GLA and they will let him free. Kirill said that he was simply hired to kidnap Chief Shoko and bring some documents to Mongolia, and told the team that he left them at Mount Khan. The team found those documents and figured that they were stolen from NMB. The NMB also had a file on Koyanagi Shoko. Zafar Tursunow confirmed that a security breach happened at NMB, and they took files relating to the top police detectives in the world. He suggested the team to search the original crime scene for clues. At the village, the team found a book - The Communist Manifesto by Karl Marx - with some Russian text scribbled on it. Haider's analysis revealed that there was a political party Red Union aiming to bring Communism back in Russia and Central Asia, and was rumored to have a military wing to achieve this goal by violence, but the military wing was never found. The team informed this all to Chief Shoko, who decided to look into this matter. Case Appearances As one of the main characters and the Chief of the Supreme Police, Koyanagi appeared in every single case of the World Edition. In certain circumstances, she did not make an appearance in the beginning of certain pcases to stimulate the player and their applicable police partners taking an initiative to launch a murder investigation without Chief Shoko ordering so. Navigation Category:Characters (Go the Globe) Category:Global Law Agency Members